Will You Stay?
by negative40G pwns
Summary: Why are you leaving me?  How can this be?  Please don't...  I need you to keep on living...  You're my life...  Don't go...  You're the only one I live for...  Please, will you stay?


A/N: I was thinking up of this story while I was on the bus, so hope you all like it. My first time writing in First Person Male narration. Please let me know what I can improve on or if there are any spelling errors. I didn't edit too much... S Oh well, enjoy! (I wrote this story instead of studying for mid-terms... Oops... P Haha, enjoy it anyway,even if my grades are slipping!)

* * *

All I could hear were the faint sounds of music from people's iPods and MP3 players nearby and the whirring of the bus.

Sitting alone all the time, I always had time to think to myself...

_God, I hope there's something ready for supper by the time I get home..._

_I wish I were accepted by more people at school..._

I can only wish. Hope has nothing to do with wishing.

The bus stops. Most of the kids on the bus get off here. Near the corner store.

_Only one more mile 'til I get home..._

I live in an abandoned apartment building. Not the best place to live, but at least I don't have to pay rent or anything.

The rest of the people on the bus are quiet or quietly listening to their music players.

I have one, but I have no batteries to power it. Maybe I might get a tip tonight to pay for some new batteries.

I work at the corner store here. All the other employees treat me like I'm their son. I love coming to work.

"Hey, you with the face!"

_Not that old trick again... _

I look back a few minutes after the guy said that phrase.

Brandon. My old best friend.

He look right at me, and started laughing at me.

_Bastard..._ I thought to myself.

I hear footsteps coming closer. Nearer.

"What's up, homo hobo?" The voice of the bastard asked, sitting in the seat behind me.

"Go to Hell." Was all I said. I didn't even look at him.

"Aww, don't be like that. Old friends shouldn't't act like that to each other."

"Leave me alone." I can't go on speaking to him, so I ignore all his comments about the homeless and the homosexual.

_Why do people treat me this way? Just because I'm a homosexual doesn't mean I deserve any of this. It isn't my fault I'm homeless, either._

"Whatever, you bastard. Go love men somewhere else, Manwhore," he said to me angrily.

_Up yours, conformist...  
_

The bus finally stopped around the corner from my place. It was time for me to get off and go home. It was the start of the four day weekend us high schoolers had.

_I'm so hungry... God, I hope there's enough food at home... I have to go to work soon..._

I walked up to the door and got my key out. I was living here before the place got abandoned. It was the closest thing of shelter I had since... Never mind...

"I'm home..." I said to myself quietly, as I opened the door to the cold, dark room. I walked in the door and felt the cool breeze blow across my face. It was refreshing since it had been a hot and stressful day at school.

I saw my dog lying on the old couch. She looked peaceful. Her black fur looked well groomed. _Wait a second..._

"Welcome home, Zach." A cool, soft voice said.

"Oh, hey, Terrance," I replied. He walked over and took my book bag off my back. He lives with me(did I forget to mention that?).

He tossed my bag in the kitchen. "You should take a shower. You look all worn out, man."

I shook my head, not as in "no, I refuse to take a shower," but just to get some reality into my brain. "Yeah, you're right."

"I have supper ready. It'll be warm by the time you get out. It's hot right now." Terrance said. He really cared about me. He was the only one who understood me.

"I don't understand why you dropped out of school. It's so boring there without you." I said, frowning at him.

"You know why," he rested his head on my shoulder, he was only a little taller than me, "we can't afford for me to go to school. And anyway, I'm smart enough, so I'll get through life."

I put my arms around his neck. "I just want you to be happy..."

"I know. Now go take your shower." He smiled.

I started walking towards the bathroom._Shit..._ I thought, _I need some clean clothes..._ So I started walking towards my bedroom. _There are already clothes on the bed... Maybe Terrance knew..._ So I grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I took a short, but needed shower. I loved hot showers, they always soothed me. I'm always cold. It's never really mattered what the temperature was outside, it was just me and the way I am.

I was in the shower for about ten minutes before Terrance yelled, "hey, Zachey, hurry up in there, your supper's getting cold!"

"Alright..." I replied, stoically.

I was dressed and ready to go to work. Black and red uniform with black cotton pants. At least they were my colors, Terrance always said they compliment my red-brown eyes. The uniform was comfortable, too.

I walked out to the kitchen, and I saw that Terrance had already finished his supper. He made potatoes and a steak for us to share. He was the best cook I knew. He used to cook for his family, but since they found out about me, they told him never to see me again, or there would be consequences. So he hasn't seen his family ever since. He chose me over them. When I was kicked out, I bawled in Terrance's arms, and he promised me everything would be alright. I haven't cried since that day. I knew then, at that time, in his arms, that everything was going to be fine.

I ate supper within five minutes. "Don't eat so fast, you'll get sick. I have to work late tonight, so you'll have to go home without me." Terrance also had a job, he worked on cars at the gas station near where I work. We sometimes see each other, and the window near the cash has a great view of the gas station. Luckily on Wednesdays, we don't get a lot of business, so I can daydream and watch Terrance all evening.

"I'm sure glad I don't have school tomorrow or Friday. It's so troublesome going to school five days a week." I said stoically.

"Yeah, but at least we have Friday off. It'll be the first break we've had in two weeks. Be glad for that at least. You shouldn't be so pessimistic about everything." Terrance was the optimistic one out of the two of us. You wouldn't believe we were friends even if I told you. Terrance added, "you know I love you, right? I just want you to be happy." He leaned on the kitchen counter, crossed his arms and grinned at me.

I couldn't help but smile back and reply, "I know. I love you, too, man." He walked over to me and hugged me lovingly. I never want to leave his side. I want to be with him forever... Screw society, doesn't true love count anymore?

"Has anything been bothering you lately? You haven't seemed like your ol' sarcastic self lately. Anything I can help with?" Terrance always knew when something was bothering me.

"No, I'm fine... I think I'll just go to work early. Maybe we can close up early tonight so I can get to bed sooner. I need the sleep..." I looked at the clock on the wall near the fridge: 4:45 PM. "I should leave now... I'll just take my time getting to work. I'll see you lat-" I was interrupted by Terrance kissing me passionately. Oh Hell no, I can't resist this... Damn it, Terrance...

He stopped and cupped my face, "just remember... You're not alone... And you never will be." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know... I'll see you later." I got up from the table and made my way to the door. I slipped my shoes on and waved good-bye to Terrance. He was my best friend... And my... 

* * *

TBC...

Hope you all like it to far...


End file.
